


When the Weather Gets Hot

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Greasers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Relationships: Dash Haber/Zack, Julia "Jules" Argent & Dash Haber, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	When the Weather Gets Hot

Julia  
I took a deep breath in as I walked home from the movie theater. I knew better than  
anyone that I shouldn’t be walking alone, but I knew Chase would be along soon with  
the car.  
A familiar haircut came into view across the street.  
Panic set in.  
I continued to keep my gaze on the car heading toward me. I could see Chase in the  
passenger seat. Tamara was in the driver’s.  
“Hey, get in! Lydia needs to talk to you,” Tamara said, loud enough to get Graham off  
my scent.  
“Okay!”  
“Julia, you know not to walk anywhere alone! Especially not in this part of town!” Chase  
scolded.  
“Carmen offered to walk me, but I didn’t want her involved. If Graham had said  
anything, I could handle myself. I’m strong, Chase.”  
“Didn’t Carmen used to be part of Vile?”  
“She left in, like, ‘59. She’s even fought them before. I just don’t want her involved with  
anything,” I muttered defensively.  
“Jules, we could always use a new recruit. I think Carmen is the perfect choice,” Tamara  
responded soothingly.  
“I’ll talk to her about it tomorrow. Do you guys wanna go to the drive-in theater with us,  
in case anything happens?”  
“I’ll go. Tamara, you should stay home tomorrow. I’ve heard that they’re gonna start  
somethin’ with us if you show up. Jules can drive, I won’t spend a second behind the  
wheel,” Chase insists.  
“Fine. Anyway, Lydia didn’t want to talk to you. Dash did.”  
“What about?”  
“I have no clue. He just said to tell you that you need to talk to him before holing up in  
your room and doing homework.”  
“Okay. I’ll do that.”  
“Julia! I need to talk to you about something,” my brother told me as he ushered me into  
the house.  
“See you tomorrow, Chase! Bye, Tamara!”  
“Do you like Chase?”  
“He’s my best friend, so yeah?” I asked.  
“No, like, like Chase.”  
“Oh, ew, no. Gross.”  
“Good.”  
“Do you like Chase?”

“Julia, I have a boyfriend.”  
“You do?”  
I was genuinely shocked. Who’s the poor soul having to put up with James almost as  
often as I do?  
“You didn’t know?”  
He seemed genuinely shocked.  
“No? I didn’t even know you were allowed to have a boyfriend.”  
“Ohhh. Yeah, it’s been legal since last year.”  
“No, you break the law all the time. I mean with Tamara.”  
“Jules, Chief is a lesbian. She also doesn’t have any real authority.”  
“Oh. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about? I have calculus homework,” I asked.  
“Yeah, go do your homework, Ms. Smart-aleck.”  
“Julia! You ready to go?” Carmen called from outside.  
“Yeah, one sec!” I pulled on my jacket and tightened the tie on my hair.  
“I won’t be back ‘till late but Chase’ll be with me so you don’t need to worry.”  
“Hey Carmen! This is my buddy Chase. My brother’s making me bring him with me so I  
don’t get killed or anything. I’ll make him shut up, though.”  
I shoot Chase a look like If you tell this pretty girl anything embarrassing you won’t  
live to see another day.  
He gulped and nodded.  
I drove into the drive-in.  
Carmen and I chatted amiably during the movie, feet on the headboard.  
Her Keds and skirt contrasted with my leather pants and Converse.  
“Hey, Carm?” I asked after the movie had ended.  
“Yeah? What’s up?”  
“I was wondering, since you dislike Vile but can clearly fend for yourself… would you  
like to… join our group? It’s me and Chase and my brother and a few other buddies of  
ours. You don’t have to, obviously, but if you want to-”  
She put a finger over my mouth.  
“I’d love to. Just one condition: you go on a date to the soda fountain with me on  
Saturday.”  
“Why, of course, m’lady.”


End file.
